Enchainée
by Dourou
Summary: Elle a soif de vengeance, soif de sang! Le sang d'un homme...un homme qui lui avait tout prit... Sa famille, sa vie, sa liberté! Aby a 26 ans. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, son père créa une super invention. Il parvint à créer une arme qui rendrait toute puissante celui qui la porterait. La marine ayant appris l'existence de cette arme et la jugeant trop dangereuse, voulut s'en emparer
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fiction que je poste sur ce cite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pa à ma donner votre avis. C'est important pour un auteur de connaitre les avis de ceux qui lise, ça permet de s'améliorer! Par contre je suis désolée si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes... Je vous promet que je fait tout pour arranger cela!

* * *

Prologue:

Papa!?

\- Oui, ma chérie?

La petite fille regardait attentivement la longue table sur laquelle son père travaillait. De lourds objets en métal y reposaient.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Les yeux noirs de son père rencontrèrent les siens. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre a la hauteur de la fillette. Son regard était extrêmement sérieux. La fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6ans fronça les sourcils, concentrée, dans l'attente d'une explication de son père.

\- Ça, Aby, c'est une invention qui va changer la face de Grand Line!

Les yeux de son père pétillaient. Aby sourit gentillement. Elle était fiere de son père, c'était un grand inventeur.

Elle sursauta quand un grand bruit retentit. Son père l'attrapa un peu brutalement par le bras et la regarda. Ses yeux avaient radicalement changé. Ses pupilles étaient incroyablement dillatée... Il avait peur.

\- Ils sont venu pour mon invention..., marmona-t-il.

Il rassembla, en vitesse et un peu tremblant, tous les objets métalliques présent sur son plan de travail et les fourra dans un sac. Il le tendit a la fillette terrifiée et la poussa jusqu'à une porte dissimulée. Il referma la porte de la cachette et Aby se retrouva dans le noir. Seul un mince rayon de lumière coupait l'obscurité d'encre. Aby rapprocha son oeil de la fente et observa craintivement se qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

Des hommes en uniformes, portant des armes a feu, avaient envahit la pièce et pointaient leurs engins de mort vers l'inventeur.

Un homme plus grand que les autres entra dans le pièce. Aby senti son sang se glacer. Cet homme lui faisait horriblement peur. Il dégageait une impression de force et d'autorités. Néanmoins il avait quelque chose de malsain...

\- Sakasuki...

Aby reconnu aisément la voix de son père.

L'autre homme, se nommant apparement Sakasuki ne répondit pas. Il observait toute la piece, scrutait chaques détails. Il daigna enfin poser son regard sur l'inventeur, le clouant de ses yeux méchant.

\- Ou l'as tu cachée?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile avec moi, Akuma D Henri! Je parle bien sur de ton invention! Ou l'as-tu cachée? OU AS-TU CACHÉE L'OBSTRUCTION (Nda: à lire comme en anglais)!?

Il criait a présent. Aby avait de plus en plus peur. Elle savait que ce qu'il cherchait était avec elle, fourrée dans un sac à ses pieds.

-Je ne te la donnerai pas! Dit calmement mon père d'un ton sans réplique.

L'autre rageait, le menaçait, le frappait mais rien n'y fis,il ne parla pas.

\- Tuez-le.

Aby susauta quand retanti le coup de pistolet. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier et se faire remarquer. Elle pleurait toujours quand les hommes sont parti. Elle sorti en courant et se jeta sur son père. Il ne bougeait plus.

\- Pa...pa...

Il respirait encore imperceptiblement.

\- Va...chercher...le... sac...

Aby couru rechercher le sac. Son père y plongea la main et ressorti des centaines de chaines.

\- Tu... seras la... première port...euse de... l'obstrucrion...

\- Qu-quoi? pleura-t-elle.

Son père ne répondit pas. Il plaqua le bout d'une des chaine contre le coeur de la petite. Instentanement, une immense douleur la pris dans la poitrine. La chaine comme animée d'une vie propre entoura le torse de la fillette. Celles encore dans le sac elles aussi s'animèrent et saucissonerent l'enfant. Alors que la douleur refluait, elle revint encore plus accablente. Aby tomba au sol convulsant alors que les chaines se resseraient jusqu'à pénétrer la peau douce de l'enfant. Étrangement les lèvres des blessures se refermèrent directement sur les anneaux de métal, comme si les chaines s'intégraient a l'organisme de la fillette, lui-même. La douleur s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Aby se redressa épuisée. Son père la regarda avec amour.

\- Elles... font désormais partie... de toi... Fais attention a la... marine... Elle recherche ce qui est a present... en toi... Elle va vouloir...te... tuer pour... le récupérer... prends garde...à... Sakasuki...

Les yeux de son père se voilerent et il poussa son dernier soupir

20 ANS PLUS TARD

Aby regardait fixement la tombe.

Enfin, après 20 ans, elle tenait l'occasion de se venger, de venger son père. Elle voulait a tout pris retrouver sa liberté.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Du rouge... du rouge partout... dans toutes les teintes imaginable... Écarlate... Vermillon... Carmin... Amarante... Pourpre... Un tourbillon qui me donne la nausée.

C'est la guerre. Dans toute son horreur. Le rouge sanglant maccule le sol, les combattants des deux camps, chaques parcelles du paysage. Le ciel lui même semble enflammé.

La deuxieme chose qui se manifeste à mes sens, c'est le bruit. Une cacophonie sans nom, un mélange incohérent de cris, du fraca des lames, du bruit des canons et des fusils. Un hurlement plus puissant que les autres retentis de temps à autre, résonnant puis s'éteignant presque doucement.

Je regarde de loin la bataille qui se deroule devant l'échafaud. Les deux camp s'affrontent férocement. Soudain, l'un des combattant parvint enfin a se rendre sur la plateforme d'exécution. Une explosion retenti et détruit l'édifice maquabre. Deux hommes en sortent. L'un des deux camp a rempli son objectif et tente de se retirer.

Je vis enfin la cible que je cherche. Il n'est pas très difficile à repéré. Son manteau de marine flotte au vent alors qu'il s'elence vers les deux hommes s'enfuyant. La haine me noirci le coeur alors que je l'observe. Cette guerre est une chance pour moi. Une chance de me venger. Je m'elence sur le champ de bataille, slalomant entre les combattants, sautant par dessus les corps. Je faillis un moment glisser dans une flaque de sang mais me repris bien vite et continue ma course.

Je ne m'arrette uniquement lorsque je parvint à sa auteur. Je dégaine mon sabre et le menaça.

\- Sakazuki...

Il se tourne vers moi, mécontent que je le coupe dans sa chasse au pirate.

\- Qui es-tu? Pourquoi te mettre en travers de mon chemin?

Il ne se souvenient pas de moi! Haine... haine... douleur... colère... Se mêlent en moi. Mon sang bouillonne. Ma vision se borde d'un eclat écarlate. Je respire avec difficulté.

\- TU AS OUBLIÉ ?! COMMENT PEUX TU?! POURQUOI...?!

Je ne fini pas ma phrase me jetant sur lui, sabre en avant. Tuer... Je dois le tuer. Venger mon père.

Je ne fais clairement pas le poids contre Akainu. Il escive toutes mes attaques et lorsque je parvint à le toucher, la lame fondi. Je n'ai plus le choix et dois les utiliser. Je dois me servir des chaînes.

Akainu paru enfin me reconnaître lorsqu'elles apparurent.

\- Je les ai chercher longtemps. Et c'est toi qui les avait sale garce! Si j'avais su qu'il sufisais d'attendre que tu viennes à moi pour me les apporter,je me serais donner moins de mal.

Il ricane. Je pousse un grognement sauvage et me précipite de nouveau sur lui.

Ma rage m'aveugle. Mes mouvement deviennent désorganisé. Je fus projetée violament au sol quelques mettre plus loin par un coup de point brûlant. Je me recroqueville sur ma blessure. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles elles-mêmes cuisent à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Je crache du sang. Je redresse la tête quand une ombre vint se placer au dessus de moi.

\- Tu es pathétique! Je reviendrais m'occuper de toi plus tard. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin dans ton état.

Il sortit de mon champ de vision. La honte commance à m'envahir. Je n'y suis pas parvenue. Je me suis fait battre.

Ma vision s'obscurcit. Les ténèbres sont presque un soulagement face aux touments qui me ronge plus sûrement que le magma qui m'a blessée. Je me sens presque mieux. Je vais mourir. Mes regrets et mes souffrances disparaitront J'espere juste que le bonheur m'attends quelque part. Je ferme les yeux me laissant emporter par une douce lueur aux reflets bleutés.

* * *

Voili voilou! Avez-vous des remarques, questions, autres... Laisser moi un commentaire!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila mon chapitre deux! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mercii à ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires et qui suivent mon histoire. Ca me fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir!

Je suis par contre horriblement désolée si mes textes contiennent des fautes d'orthographes. J'essaye de faire attention mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Désolée...

Voila je vous laisse lire!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapitre 2:

Ma tête me lance horriblement. Elle pulse comme si mon cerveau, trop grand pour ma pauvre boite crânienne, tentait de s'échapper par n'importe qu'elle moyen.

Ainsi donc, je ne suis pas morte. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir. Après tout, j'ai perdu. Je me suis fait rétamer, crasée, complètement annihilée.

Soupirant, je tente de reprendre pied dans la réalité et d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières vibrent mais refusent de m'obéir. Je persiste, butée, mais fini par me rendre a l'évidence. Mes paupières me semblent trop lourdes pour que je songe à simplement entrouvrir les yeux. J'abandonne de mauvaise grâce.

Ne pouvant pas voir je décide de me concentrer sur mes autres sens pour avoir une idée du lieu ou je me trouve.

Déjà, il ne fait pas très chaud. Il fait même presque froid. L'air embaume les produit antiseptique, les médicament, ainsi qu'autre chose que je ne parvient pas à identifier. Je dois me trouver dans un hôpital ou une infirmerie. J'entends aussi le bruit incessant d'une machine sensée contrôler mon rythme cardiaque. Les sons stridents me vrillent les tympans. Agacent… Cependant, le bruit semble se répercuter sur les parois. C'est très étrange. Je sens aussi la piece tanguer légèrement. Je dois être sur un bateau. De temps en temps je sens de petites secousses secouer tout ce qui n'est pas fixé au sol ou au mur de la piece.

J'en ai marre. Il faut que je sache ou je suis. Je tente de nouveau d'ouvrir mes paupières. Elles me résistent encore un peu avant d'enfin m'obéir. Je suis un peu éblouie même si la luminosité de la piece n'est pas très forte. Je plisse les yeux le temps de m'habituer.

J'observe alors ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Je suis bien dans une infirmerie. Des dizaines de lit sont alignés les uns en face des autres contre les murs de la piece. Le seul occuper est celui sur lequel j'étais allongée. Chaque lit peut être séparé par des tentures fixer a des rails au plafond. Au deux extrémité de la salle se trouve des portes. Je me rend alors compte d'un détail qui pourtant aurais du me sauter aux yeux dès que je les ai ouvert. Tout ce qui m'entoure est en métal. Les meubles, les objet poser sur ceux si, les portes, même les murs, le plafond et le sol. Je jette même un coup d'oeil à mes draps pour m'assurer que ceux-ci ne sont pas faut du même matériau. Jesuis presque surprise que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Une fois l'inspection de la piece terminée, je passe a mon propre corps. Mis à part mon mal de tête épouvantable, le seul endroit qui me fait souffrir, c'est mon ventre. Ca brule, ça tire, c'est comme un rappel constant de la défaite. La brulure dans mon âme est cependant beaucoup plus douloureuse que la blessure physique. Je songe que je vais surement me payer une belle cicatrice. J'ai aussi des courbatures un peu partout. Malgré tout, je décide de me lever. Je ne compte pas rester seule dans cette piece une minute de plus. Je me redresse en position assise avec force gémissement et grognement. Comme ça peut m'énerver de me sentir aussi faible. Je balance ensuit mes deux jambes par dessus le bord du lit. Je pose mes deux pieds au sol. Je frissonne au contact glacer du métal sous la plante de mes pieds. Je me rends alors compte que je ne porte plus mes vêtement mes une ample robe d'hôpital. Ceux qui m'on soigner les ont donc vu, les tatouages que je portes depuis le jours ou les chaines m'on choisie. Je commençais a paniquer légèrement. Quelqu'un m'a vue… Quelqu'un à peut être deviner mon secret…

Je tentes de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je pousse légèrement sur mes bras en mes jambe, me soulevant du lit. Une fois debout, je fais un pas encavant grimaçant sous la douleur. Je chancelle un peut puis reprends ni vu ni connu mon équilibre. J'avance doucement jusqu'à une des deux portes de la piece. Je pose la main sur la poignée de métal glacé. Au moment ou j'allais l'abaisser et pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir, un bruit retenti dans mon dos. Je sursaute violemment et me retourne sur mes garde. Un homme se trouve dans l'entrée de la piece. Il m'observe surpris. Il ouvre la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Mais avant qu'une parole puisse retentir, je fais volte face et ouvre la porte a la volée. Je passe la porte en quatrième vitesse et fonce dans l couloir sur lequel elle débouche. Tout est en métal exactement comme la piece dans laquelle je me trouvais quelque minute plus tôt. J'accélère encore plus vite lorsque j'entends des pas rapide dans mon dos. L'homme me poursuit… Je prends d'autres couloirs, je passe quelques portes. Je suis complètement perdue mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne me ferais pas attraper! Je m'arrête soudain en jurant. Je suis dans un cul de sac. Un mur munit d'un hublot me bloque le passage. Je tente de retourner sur mes pas mais il est trop tard. L'homme me bloque le passage. Je recule doucement. Je n'ai pas d'arme. Je vais devoir utiliser mes chaines. Pas le choix! Je les sens onduler légèrement sous ma peau. Mais avant que je n'ai fasse quoi que se soit, l'autre prend la parole.

-Hé bien, on peut dire que tu ne manque pas d'endurance!

Je ne réponds rien préférant l'observer et prévoir une éventuelle attaque. Il porte une drôle de combinaison blanche, une casquette et des lunette de soleil lui cachant les yeux. Il souri mais je vois bien qu'il est tout de même sur ses gardes.

-Je m'appelle Sachi! Et toi?

Je me mure toujours dans le silence. Il soupire.

Bon, pas grave! sourit-il de nouveau. Dis moi, tu dois avoir faim, non?

A ce moment, mon ventre, ce traitre, se met à gronder furieusement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente mais j'ai vraiment une faim de loup. Je mets mes mains sur mon ventre en grimaçant. Sachi rit avant de me demander de le suivre. Il me tourne ensuite le dos. Je sursaute pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Il venait de me tourner le dos!? Je suis une potentielle ennemie et il me tourne le dos?! Est-il inconscient ou juste stupide? Il se retourne légèrement.

-Alors? Tu viens?

Je me décide donc à le suivre. Finalement, je pense que c'est pour me montrer qu'il ne me veut aucun mal. De toute façon avec la blessure que je me tape au ventre je suis pratiquement sure de ne pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps lors d'un combat. Nous empreintons de nouveau les couloirs froids et métalliques. Je perds le compte des portes que nous passons. Je serai encore perdue si mon guide ne marchai pas devant moi d'un pas assuré.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous finissons par arriver devant une porte a double battant derrière laquelle retenti un joyeux boucan. Je commence à reculer de nouveau mais mon guide pousse la porte et s'évertue à la tenir pour moi avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai pas le choix et suis obligée de passer devant lui pour entrer dans la piece.

Il s'agit comme je l'ai deviner d'un mess. Deux grandes tables, en bois cette fois, occupent le centre de la piece. Un deuxième porte se trouve à l'autre extrémité menant surement a une cuisine.

La piece est bondée de monde, environs une trentaine de personne occupent les banc de bois autour des tables. Ils se sont tous brusquement tu a notre entrée. Enfin, plutôt à mon entrée…

Je n'ose pas bouger, je les fixe prête à prendre la fuite si nécessaire.

Soudain l'un d'entre eux e lève et s'approche de moi. J'écarquille les yeux. Je sais très bien qui se trouve devant moi. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Je le sens mal, très mal. Je recule de quelques pas mais me cogne contre Sachi toujours derrière moi. Je fixe toujours l'homme en face de moi. Je déglutis difficilement lorsqu'il sourit avec un air sadique.

-Enfin réveillée, Aby-ya…


	3. Chapter 3

Les amis voici enfin le chapitre 3! J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire. J'ai du le recommencer trois fois car il ne me plaisait pas. Je ne le trouve d'ailleurs toujours pas géniale. J'espère avoir correctement décrit les passage de combat et d'action.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapitre 3:

Je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je suis assise à l'une des deux tables du mess, coincée entre deux énergumènes qui se dispute mon attention à grand renfort de cris. D'un coté, un certain Penguin, essaye tant bien que mal de se présenter à moi. Mais se fait couper la parole à tout bout de champ. De l'autre, mon guide de tout à l'heure, Sachi, tente de m'expliquer que je me trouve actuellement dans un sous-marin à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface. Ca s'annonce encore plus mal que ce que je pensais! Il m'est impossible de m'échapper dans ces circonstances. Je suis coincée dans ce fichu sous-marin pour une durée indéterminée.

En réalité, ce n'est pas les seules choses qui me mettent mal à l'aise. Ma plus grande source d'inquiétude vient de la personne assise en face de moi. Le capitaine pirate, Trafalgar Law, possédant une prime de 200 millions de Berry, me fixe intensément depuis que je suis entrée dans la salle. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me changer et de récupérer mes vêtements. Je porte donc toujours la robe d'hôpital. Son regard me gène horriblement. Surtout lorsque son regard dévie sur mes tatouages. Je sais que sa tête doit fourmiller de questions. Je le vois bien dans ses yeux gris orage. Il n'attend que le bon moment pour me cuisiner. J'appréhende trop, je me sens nerveuse et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Quand pourrais-je récupéré mes vêtement? je demande agacée de voir ses yeux scruter mon bras tatoué.

\- Dès que tu auras fini de manger… répondit-il peu attentif, continuant de me fixer.

Je retiens un soupir agacé et me dépêche de finir l'assiette que Penguin a déposé devant moi quelques minutes auparavant. Je me lève ensuite et regarde Trafalgar. Il fait un signe à Sachi qui se lève et me demande de le suivre. Je quitte la salle en vitesse sous le regard scrutateur du capitaine des Heart pirates.

Je suis extrêmement soulagée de sortir de cette piece. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruits, trop de regard indiscret.

Sachi me ramène dans l'infirmerie que j'ai quitté un peu plus tôt. Il m'indique alors mes vêtements à coté de mon lit.

\- J'étais sensé te les ramener quand tu t'es enfuie en courant.

J'acquiesce mais ne dis rien. Je me tourne ensuite vers lui. Il rougit et s'empresse de sortir en s'excusant.

Je me dépêche de ré-enfilé mes vêtements, heureuse de retrouver mon pantalon de cuir noir, ma veste de la même couleur, mes bottines et surtout mon masque. Je ne l'avais pas mis lors de la guerre au sommet à Marine Ford car je voulais que ce chien, cet enfoiré me reconnaisse. Je le retrouvais donc avec joie.

Cela fait longtemps que je le porte. Ce simple bout de tissus noir me permet de me protéger. De cacher mon identité et mes chaines au monde entier et surtout à la marine. J'en avais besoin plus que jamais étant donner qu'à présent Akainu est certain de mon existence. Je vais dès maintenant être poursuivie par toute la marine. Je réprime pour la deuxième fois un soupir. Mon avenir allait être encore plus périlleux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Peut être aurait-il mieux valu que je meurs…

Je secoue la tête. Il faut que je me reprenne en main. Je dois devenir plus forte et la prochaine fois je le tuerais. Je l'écraserais comme un insecte, le pulvériserais, le…

J'arrête brusquement mon monologue intérieur pour me tourner vers la porte. Elle vient de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Trafalgar Law.

Il hausse à peine un sourcil en apercevant mon visage masquer. Mais après tout quand on a une peau aussi atypique que la mienne, on évite par tout les moyen de l'exposer au grand jour.

Il s'avance doucement vers moi, d'un pas assuré. Il m'observe mais j'en fais de même, refusant de me laisser encore plus décontenancée que je ne le suis déjà. Ses bottines frappent le sol en cadence avec le rythme de ses pas. Le son se répercute sur les mur de métal de la piece, accentuant l'aspect légèrement lugubre de l'infirmerie. Elle est d'ailleurs à l'image même de son propriétaire. Sombre, inquiétante, glaciale. Je m'empêche de reculer quand il s'arrête à environ 50 centimètre de moi, envahissant mon espace de sa présence froide et impitoyable.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Aby-ya?

Je suis surprise. C'est la dernière question à laquelle je m'attendais.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom? je rétorque, ignorant volontairement la question. Et comment suis-je arrivée ici?

Ses lèvres s'allongèrent en un rictus amusé à vous glacer le sang. Je m'empêche une nouvelle fois de faire un pas en arrière afin de m'éloigner de ce psychopathe en puissance.

\- J'ai fais mes recherche voyons! Crois-tu vraiment que je sois assez stupide ou altruiste pour sauver une inconnue d'une mort certaine?

Je ne réponds pas non plus à cette question purement rhétorique. Il est évident que Trafalgar Law est loin d'être un imbécile.

\- Quand à la façon dont tu t'es retrouvée ici… Je te le dirai lorsque tu auras répondu à mes propres questions.

Son sourire amusé se transforme légèrement en un sourire plus carnassier. Je ne peux retenir un frisson et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Je veux savoir ce que représente tes tatouages? Pourquoi ondulent-ils sur ta peau?

Il se rapproche d'un pas et je fais un pas en arrière. Je dois fuir avant de n'avoir pas d'autre choix que de tout lui dire. Je fais un autre pas en arrière. J'allais me retourner pour me mettre à courir mais il saisit mon poignet. Je tente de me délivrer. Je tire, me débat. Je saisis son propre poignet et lui enfonce mes ongles dans la peau. Il sert d'autant plus fort. Il va le briser s'il continue. Je lutte encore. Je lui lance un coup de pied qu'il arrête de son autre main. Il me jette alors au sol et enfonce son talon dans mon ventre. J'hurle et halète. L'impression de bruler de l'intérieur me torture de nouveau les entrailles. Je sers les dents. Trafalgar ne s'est toujours pas départi de son sourire, à présent souligner d'un éclat sadique. Il enfonce son pied un peu plus sur ma brûlure avant de relâcher la pression.

J'inspire une goulée d'air et toujours écroulée au sol me recroqueville autours de moi même. Tenant mon ventre entre mes bras, je lui jètes un regard assassin.

\- Je ne te dirais rien… crachais-je.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix!

Je reçois un nouveau coup dans le ventre et m'écroule encore. Je sens l'air présent dans mes poumons s'échapper et étouffe quelques secondes. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Je vais les utiliser. J'y suis obligée. Je le tuerais ainsi que tout son équipage puis m'enfuirai. Il n'y aura plus de témoin ainsi.

Résolue, je sens ma peau se tendre. Elle se craquelle, s'écarte. Je me mords l'intérieur des joue sous la douleur. Mes chaines apparaissent et bloque un autre coup de pied. Je me relève doucement. Le métal de mes chaines cliquette sur le sol. Elles frémissent, ondulent, vibrent. Elles sont impatiente. Elles veulent tuer.

Trafalgar saisit son Nodachi posé dans un coin. Il dégaine. Nous nous faisons face. Je l'observe. Sa posture est parfaite, sans faille. Le combat va être difficile, d'autant plus que je suis blessée. Je m'élance et lui donne un coup de pied. Il esquive et essaie de me trancher je pares avec une de mes chaines. D'autres s'attaquent a lui cherchant à saisir ses bras ou ses jambes. Il pare tout avec son sabre. J'accélère la vitesse d'action de mes chaines. L'un d'elles parvient a lui entailler la joue. Mécontent, il active son pouvoir.

\- Room!

Je me retrouve dans une sphère bleue. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il tranche l'air de son Nodachi me loupant et de loin. Une chose étrange se passe alors, je sens le haut de mon corps se séparer du bas. Je me suis faite tranchée. A cette distance?! Comment…? C'est son pouvoir! Je lance encore mes chaines. Je suis horrifiée de les voir se faire trancher aussi facilement. Elles vibrent encore, en petit morceau sur le sol. A présent désarmée, Trafalgar place la pointe de son sabre sous ma gorge. Je n'ose même pas déglutir.

\- Alors? Tu es prêtes à parler?

Je le regarde d'un air mauvais. Je suis vaincue, encore une fois.

\- Très bien. Je vais te raconter. Mais baisse ton arme et rassemble moi correctement d'abord!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La suite au prochain chapitre. Il y aura surement certaine révélation à propos de ses chaines et de se que cela implique sur mon personnage.

J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésiter pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4! Le voici, le voila!

Je sais que ça fais presque deux semaines que j'ai pas publié... La vérité c'est que je... En fait je n'ai pas d'excuse! J'ai des idées et tout et tout. Mais j'ai une horrible flemme de mettre tout ça par écrit... Enfin bon j'ai finalement écrit le chapitre 4, alors je vous laisse en profiter.

Merci à toute celle (et ceux? je ne sais pas si y a des mecs) qui me laisse des review! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! Je prend en compte vos remarques et vos commentaires bien sur donc n'hésiter pas si vous avez quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander.

Je ne sais pas si je l'avais déjà fait mais: Tout les personnages appartiennent au grand Oda-sensei. Il ne sont pas à moi... Enfin sauf Aby, hihi. Et je ne la partage pas.

J'arrete le bla bla, voila ce que vous attendez avec impatience j'espère.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapitre 4:

Pour la énième fois depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je suis en mauvaise posture. La chance est contre moi. Si j'ai vexé un dieu, peu importe lequel, je m'en excuse! J'ai la poisse! Je suis assise dans un siège rigide et inconfortable. En face de moi, affaler sur son magnifique et moelleux fauteuil de bureau, les pieds poser sur ce dernier, Trafalgar Law m'observe attentivement, attendant que je me décide à prendre la parole. Cependant, il est absolument hors de question que je parle en premier. Et puis après tout, c'est lui qui veut savoir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne lui dirais rien. De longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne craque, sa curiosité ayant atteint son paroxysme.

Alors? fit-il.

Alors quoi?

Il grimace un sourire sadique à me glacer le sang.

Ne sois pas insolante, je te le demande gentiment!

Sous-entendu: si tu ne réponds pas je te ferais parler par la force. Je soupire, roule des yeux et bouge sur mon siège, essayant en vain de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Cet homme est passablement effrayant. Avant que j'ai pu rétorquer quelque chose, il reprit la parole.

C'est quoi ces tatouages que tu as partout sur le corps?

J'hésitais grandement à lui répondre. Plusieurs raisons assez évidente me vienne directement à l'esprit. C'est un pirate, un sadique, un psychopathe. Qui sait se qu'il me fera quand il apprendra la vérité? Je ne lui fais pas confiance, pas du tout.

Il se met à soupirer bruyamment. Il me fixait de nouveau mais cette fois si son regard laisse transparaitre son impatience.

Je suis médecin, Aby-ya. Par conséquent, je ne pourrais révéler ton secret à d'autres personnes. Je suis peut être pirate mais mon métier premier m'oblige à me soumettre au secret professionnel. Je ne dirais rien.

Tout mon esprit crie au mensonge mais si je veux rester en un seul morceau,je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Très bien… Je vais répondre à tes questions.

Son sourire satisfait et un peut glauque, il faut l'avouer, fleurit sur son visage.

Tes tatouages… Qu'est-ce que c'est?

J'hésite encore un quart de seconde avant de me jeter à l'eau.

C'est la plus grande invention de mon père.

Il me regarde perplexe. Je soupire et lui explique.

Mon père s'appelait Akuma D Henry. Il était inventeur au service de la marine et travaillait sous les ordres du docteur Vegapunk. C'était un vrai génie. Il a aidé a la confection des pacifistas et étudiait les fruits du démon. C'est comme ça qu'il a créé les chaines. En se servant de la technologie et de ses connaissances en fruits du démon. Je ne sais pas exactement moi même comment il a réussi cette prouesse mais il à créé une arme pratiquement indestructible. Mes chaines ne se brise pas, elle se répare d'elle même. Elles se nourrissent de mon énergie et sont greffée sous ma peau.

Je relève la manche gauche de ma vaste.

C'est tatouages ne sont que la marque de leur présence. Un rappel constant que je ne suis jamais seule. Elles veillent sur moi aussi et sont assez sensible au danger. Elles m'obéissent mais possèdent une sorte de programme de défense intégrée. Elles sont capable de réagir seule si je suis dans l'incapacité de me défendre ou de réagir de moi-même.

Pendants mes explication, Law ne dit rien et observe les ondulations discrètes des chaines sur mon avant bras. Il tend la main et se saisi de mon poignet. Les chaines bourdonnent en guise d'intimidation et d'avertissement. Je le laisse faire lorsqu'il remonte mon bras vers son visage pour l'observer de plus près.

Montre moi comment tu t'en sers.

Je tique un peu sous l'ordre mais obéis de mauvaise grâce. Je fais doucement sortir une chaine de sa prison de chaire. La peau commence par fissurer, craqueler avant de s'ouvrir comme une plaie béante. Je grimace légèrement. Sentir sa peau ainsi se déchirer n'est pas sans douleur.

Stupéfiant…, souffla Law si bas que je cru avoir mal entendu.

La plaie se referme tandis que la chaine ondule doucement devant le visage de Law. Il ne reste plus une trace qui prouve l'emplacement de la chaine. Le tatouage lui correspondant a disparu et aucune cicatrice ne marque mon avant bras. Law voulu toucher du bout du doigt la chaine se balançant en rythme devant lui. Je n'eu pas le temps de le prévenir que la chaine file dans sa direction. S'il ne l'avait pas retirer a la dernière minute il est probable qu'il n'en aurait plus eu l'utilité avant un bon moment. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil.

Elles se souviennent de se que tu as fais tout à l'heure. C'est aussi la première fois que quelqu'un parvient à les trancher.

Il hoche la tête. J'espère qu'il en a fini avec ses questions. Et surtout que le fait de lui avoir révélé mes pouvoirs ne m'apportera pas de mauvaise surprise. Je décide que ce sera tout pour les révélations. A mes ordres, la chaine s'enroule autour de mon avant bras. Elle se resserre un instant avant de pénétré la peau afin de reprendre sa place d'origine. Mon tatouage réapparaît alors comme s'il n'avait pas disparut quelque instant plus tôt.

Les premières fois ou les chaines sont apparue, c'était un vrai calvaire. Mon corps n'étant pas habitué, les plaies formées ne se refermaient pas aussi vite. Je perdais beaucoup de sang. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de ça. De plus la douleur était pratiquement insoutenable. Mais plus je les utilise plus la douleur diminue.

Il hoche encore une fois la tête. Il observe encore mon bras, mon poignet est toujours emprisonner dans sa poigne de fer. Je tire légèrement dessus pour lui faire comprendre que ce contact à assez durer et que je veux qu'il me lâche. Il semble revenir à lui lorsque les chaines sous ma peaux bourdonnes de se qui semble être de la colère et de l'agacement, du moins je l'interprète ainsi. Il me lâche soudain comme si je l'avais bruler. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Il se lève d'un coup, manquant de me faire sursauter.

Suis moi.

Encore un ordre… Je tique de nouveau mais ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas le moment, et puis… je tiens quand même à conserver mes membre a leur place originel. Ce psychopathe serai capable de me couper les jambes et de les balancer dans l'océan.

Je le suivi donc de mauvaise grâce. Attentive je remarque tout de suite que je connais le chemin que nous empruntons dans le dédale des couloirs métalliques du sous-marin. Law me ramène à l'infirmerie que nous avons quitté un peu plus tôt. Je panique intérieurement. A-t-il décidé de faire de moi l'un de ses cobayes pour ses expériences bizarres? Je tente de ne pas montrer mon trouble mais mes mains tremblent. Je les cache dans les poches de ma veste, espérant que le chirurgien psychopathe n'ai rien vu.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de la piece tant redoutée. Je failli faire demi tour quand Law saisi, encore une fois, mon poignet pour me trainer derrière lui dans l'infirmerie. Il me balada ainsi sur une bonne moitié de la salle avant de me forcer à m'assoir sur l'un des lits. Je remarque en passant que c'est celui sur lequel je me suis réveillée il y a maintenant quelques heures. Law se place fasse à moi, il parait un peu excédé par ma résistance.

\- Bien, maintenant enlève ton t-shirt!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alors, alors ? Qu'en penser vous? Laisser moi une review!

Avant de vous laisser je voudrais juste dire encore une chose: Je n'i aucun rythme de poste. Cela a pour explication très simple que je n'ai aucun rythme d'écriture non plus. J'écris lorsque j'en ai l'envie et le temps. Donc ne vous en faites pas si un chapitre met du temps avant de sortir. De plus cela m'évite la contrainte de devoir faire un chapitre toute les semaines, au risque qu'il soit bâcler ou plus court parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire. J'espère que vous comprenez!

A plus mes amours!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer! Tenshi D Clara m'a bien gentiment proposer d'être ma beta lectrice. Mes fautes d'orthographe devraient disparaitre grâce a elle. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas a aller faire un tour vers sa fiction « les opposés s'attirent », elle est vraiment super!

Clara je te remercie encore (je sais ça commence a faire beaucoup de remerciement, mdr)!

Bref, voici le chapitre:

Chapitre 5:

\- Bien, maintenant enlève ton t-shirt !

Je reste quelques instants silencieuse, ne sachant si j'ai bien entendu. Puis prenant conscience que Law attends que je m'exécute, je recule précipitamment sur le lit.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ou t'es un pervers ?! Non finalement je veux même pas le savoir ! M'écriais-je, choquée.

Il soupire devant ma réaction. Il s'approche du lit et me saisit le poignet. Décidément cela devient une habitude, une mauvaise habitude. Je tente de me dégager. Il me tire par le bras pour me ramener sur le bord du lit. Je résiste mais il a bien plus de force que moi. Je me retrouve à ma place initiale, avec un Law pervers beaucoup trop près. Je n'aime pas ça. Il fait mine d'agripper mon t-shirt pour le remonter. Cette fois-ci s'en est trop.

Mes chaînes, seule source de défense que je puisse utiliser en ce moment, se détachent rapidement de ma peau, s'enroulent autour du bras du Chirurgien et le forcent à lâcher prise.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter tes gamineries ? Siffla-t-il. Je dois refaire ton pansement, idiote !

\- C'est toi le crétin, tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite!

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire en coin. Il l'a fait exprès ce con. Je rage à l'intérieur mais m'efforce de me contenir. Ce type n'est qu'un crétin psychopathe. Un _putin_ de psychopathe. Et puis de toute façon je me barre dès la prochaine île donc ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Bon allonge-toi.

J'obéis de mauvaise grâce. Je m'allonge doucement sur le lit tout en gardant un œil sur Trafalgar. Il remonte mon t-shirt et cette fois-ci je le laisse faire. Il découvre donc le bandage placé sur mon ventre. La blessure que m'a faite Akainu me laisse une douleur sourde que je peux oublier. Law grimace en voyant que du sang imbibe toujours le pansement.

\- Ça c'est rouvert. Grince Trafalgar.

Il me regarde d'un air sévère. Je lui rends son regard noir. D'où il m'accuse ?

\- À qui la faute ?!

\- C'est la tienne, Aby-ya. Tu aurais pu répondre à mes questions directement.

Quel emmerdeur ! Et en plus il ne veut pas reconnaitre ses erreurs ! Après cela, un silence s'installe. Law plongé entièrement dans sa tâche et moi dans mes pensées. Je devrais quitter le sous-marin sur la prochaine île ou nous débarquerons. Je devrais m'entraîner aussi. Je n'étais pas du tout à la hauteur pour combattre contre Akainu.

Rien que le fait de penser à ma défaite, j'enrage, je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne suis pas parvenue à le tuer, à venger mon père. Comment pourrait-il trouver le repos en sachant que son assassin est toujours en pleine santé parce que sa médiocre fille est juste trop faible ?!

Il faut que je devienne plus forte, beaucoup plus forte. Je vais m'entraîner dès maintenant. Je ne lâcherai rien et continuerai jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Je ne perdrai plus face au Chien Rouge.

Alors que je suis encore profondément plongée dans mes pensées, le Capitaine des Hearts m'en sort si brusquement que je sursaute presque.

\- Redresse-toi, je dois te faire un nouveau bandage. M'ordonne-t-il.

Je lui obéis sans discuter. Je pousse sur mes bras pour éviter de devoir contracter mes abdos un peu trop violemment. Je suis encore loin d'être guérie. Je soupire devant ma propre impuissance.

Une fois assise, Law commence à enrouler une nouvelle bande autour de mon ventre maltraité. Je grimace lorsqu'il le sert un peu trop fort. C'est qu'il le fait exprès en plus ce taré. J'ai bien vu le petit sourire sadique qui est apparu. Il est bien sûr d'être médecin parce que là... Je suis pas du tout rassurée. Quand je dis que c'est un foutu psychopathe !

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé. Au fait interdiction de tout effort physique avant une semaine.

Une semaine... Je compte m'entraîner dès maintenant ! Je grogne pour montrer mon désaccord. Mais son regard assassin me dissuade de lui désobéir. Très bien j'attendrai une semaine... Bon quelques jours quoi ! Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque que je ne sais pas du tout ou je me trouve en ce moment. Enfin, je sais que je suis dans un sous-marin et tout et tout... Mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais là et surtout où nous allons ! Je regarde Law, la mine contrariée et les sourcils froncé.

\- Law...

\- Hum... Oui ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? Je veux dire... Où allons-nous ?

Il ne fait pas mine de vouloir me répondre. Il m'énerve. Il demande des réponses à ses questions mais quant à répondre aux miennes, je peux toujours me brosser. Je le lui fais d'ailleurs savoir d'un ton cassant et agacé. Il se contente de répondre par un sourire énigmatique et son calme olympien qui me donne juste envie de le frapper.

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers Amazone Lily.

Amazone Lily ? L'île des femmes ? Il parait qu'Hancock est l'Impératrice de cette île et que c'est la plus belle femme du monde !

\- Pourquoi Amazone Lily ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Je dois y déposer le chapeau de paille. Me répond-t-il simplement, comme si c'était évident.

Là, je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions. Maintenant que je sais que je ne suis plus -ou moins- (appréciez l'ironie) en danger, il est temps que je me renseigne un peu sur les derniers évènements de la guerre. Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais juste pour savoir, culture générale en gros, et aussi parce que j'aimerais quand même connaître la raison de mon atterrissage sur ce sous-marin jaune canari. Couleur très voyante pour un sous-marin, dit-on en passant !

\- Que s'est-il passé à MarineFord ?

Law se retourne sans pour autant me répondre. Il revient ensuite vers moi le journal en main. Je lis la une. Impossible... Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Barbe Blanche a perdu la guerre ainsi que la vie, tout comme son fils spirituel, Portgas D. Ace. La marine a donc atteint son objectif. Elle vient d'exécuter le fils unique de Gold Roger. Je réitère ma question à Trafalgar.

\- Je ne connais pas exactement à quel moment tu as perdu connaissance. Je vais donc t'expliquer ce que sais.

Ouais inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je grogne un coup, le fusille du regard mais le laisse continuer sans l'interrompre.

\- Akainu a tué Portgas D. Ace, alors que celui-ci protégeait son petit frère, Monkey D. Luffy. Barbe Blanche lui, a été tué pas son ancien fils Marshall D. Teach. Ça va, jusque-là, ou tu veux que je me répète ? M'interroge le brun basané avec cet air railleur que je déteste au plus haut point.

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi en plus ! Je ne suis pas idiote et je me tiens au courant ! Je savais avant de me rendre à Marine Ford le pourquoi du comment de cette guerre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai choisis de tenter ma chance à ce moment-là. Mais la tentative c'est vouée à l'échec.

\- Je suis arrivé un peu après que Portgas D. Ace soit mort. J'ai récupéré Mugiwara-ya. Il était dans un état épouvantable, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Je ne connais Monkey D. Luffy que de réputation mais apparemment sa ténacité est plus qu'impressionnante. Il a quand même infiltré Impel Down, en est ressorti, a attaqué la Marine, le Gouvernement Mondial et à réussi à s'échapper. Law reste silencieux quelques minutes, un air de réflexion profonde au visage, me regardait étrangement.

Il fait flipper je vous dis !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu veux ma photo ? Sifflais-je, hargneuse.

\- Ne me prend pas de haut ainsi, Aby-ya. Tu connais Marco le phénix ? Et je veux une réponse, rapidement. Claque Trafalgar.

Je suis surprise de la question. Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

\- Marco le phénix, le Premier Commandant de Barbe Blanche ? Qui ne le connaît pas ? C'est un des plus puissants pirates qui navigue encore dans le nouveau monde.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Quel sont tes relations avec Marco le phénix ? Clame-t-il en appuyant sur le « tes ».

Alors là, je m'y attendais encore moins ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec le Premier Commandant ! Je ne le connais pas moi, Marco le phénix ! Il s'imagine quoi cet enfoiré de Chirurgien à tendances meurtrières ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Il me regarde quelque seconde avec une mine indéchiffrable. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. C'est mauvais pour moi.

\- Parce que c'est lui qui t'as amené sur mon sous-marin et m'as demandé de te soigner.

C'en est terminer de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!? N'hésiter pas a me laisser un commentaire!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les amis! Oui je sais... Ne me frapper pas... Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour sortir ce chapitre! J'ai été pas mal occupée et j'ai absolument pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ça entre mon job de vacance, les stages dont je devais m'occuper... Bref je sais que c'est pas une excuse mais bon j'ai vraiment été over-bookée! J'espère que vous me pardonné pauvre lecteurs que j'ai un peu abandonné. Cependant ne vous en faite absolument pas j'ai vraiment plein d'idée pour la suite et la trame de mon histoire est entièrement faite dans ma tête, donc no panic, je sais vers ou je vais. J'en ai d'ailler fais part a ma beta-lectrice et elle a l'air assez emballée! J'en profite pour la remercié encore pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle fait et tout ses conseil!**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire je vais faire un disclaimer ( je sais j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps mais a chaque fois ça me sortais de la tête...): Tous les personnage en dehors d'Aby appartiennent a ce cher Oda-sama. L'univers lui appartient aussi, mais l'histoire est de moi ( donc pas touche! Mort au plagia!)**

 **Bonne lecture**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Dans le chapitre précédant:_

 _\- ... Tu connais Marco le phénix ?_

 _Je suis surprise de la question. Alors la je m'y attendais pas du tout!_

 _\- Marco le phénix, le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche? Qui ne le connais pas? C'est un des plus puissant pirate qui navigue encore dans le nouveau monde._

 _\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Quel sont tes relation avec Marco le phénix?_

 _Alors là, je m'y attendais encore moins! C'est quoi cette histoire avec le premier commandant! Je le connais pas moi, Marco le phénix!_

 _-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?_

 _Il me regarde quelque seconde avec une mine indéchiffrable._

 _-Parce que c'est lui qui t'as amener sur mon sous-marin et m'as demander de te soigner._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapitre 6 :

Je suis abasourdie... Un homme que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam m'a sauvé la vie...

\- Alors ?

Law commence à s'impatienter, je le vois bien. Mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui répondre ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré le Premier Commandant de Barbe Blanche ! Je ne l'ai même jamais vu en vrai. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est ce dont on parle dans les journaux. Même lors de la guerre je ne l'ai pas aperçu, trop concentrée sur ma vengeance. Je n'ai pas été très maligne sur ce coup-là…  
Voyant que Law est près de perdre sa patience, je parviens enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Heu... Je... Je ne le connais pas !

\- À d'autre ! S'exclame Law avec agacement. Il t'a conduit à mon sous-marin ! C'est aussi lui qui m'a donné ton nom !

Heu... Que... Je... Ok… Ça c'est la meilleure ! Un homme qui m'est complètement inconnu me sauve de la mort. Et apparemment il en sait beaucoup sur moi. Ou du moins il me connait et m'a reconnu lors de la guerre.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, bordel ! Lançais-je au Capitaine des Hearts. Je l'ai jamais vu, je lui ai même jamais parlé !

Il m'observe attentivement, tentant de deviner si je peux lui mentir. Je soutiens son regard sachant que je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher. Et puis de toute manière, je ne suis pas obliger de lui dire la vérité, hein ? Je fais encore ce que je veux, merde !

\- Très bien, laisse-t-il tomber. Je finirai par le savoir de toute manière.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce mec est impossible ! C'est ma vie privée après tout. Bon j'avoue qu'il n'y a rien avec Marco mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fouiller et violer mon intimité !  
Je descends brusquement du lit sur lequel j'étais toujours assise et m'éloigne de lui. Je me dirige vers la porte tout en prenant garde de surveiller discrètement Trafalgar dans mon dos. Je marche lentement car mes blessures me tirent un peu. Je prends toutefois un pas assuré comme si mon allure lente était une marque de nonchalance. Je sens le regard de Law sur mon dos et suis soulagée de passer la porte et de me soustraire à ses intenses yeux orageux. Je pousse un soupir et décide de retourner au mess ou j'ai pris le repas.  
Après plusieurs couloirs et quelques portes, je reconnais enfin celle du mess. J'entre. Quelques membres d'équipage sont encore là, discutant et jouant aux cartes. Le silence se fait quand ils m'aperçoivent. Je les ignore et m'assois tranquillement sur une des chaises. Je les observe alors un par un. Je reconnais certains d'entre eux. Il y a notamment Sachi, Penguin et d'autres dont je ne connais pas le nom ou bien dont je l'ai oublié.  
Au bout d'un temps ils reprennent leurs diverses activités. Et moi je dérive de nouveau dans mes pensées embrouillées au possible.  
Nous arriverions bientôt à Amazon Lily. Le tout est de savoir ce que je vais faire ensuite. Il faudrait que je trouve un bateau ou quelque chose pour quitter l'île. Et ensuite ? Je devrais continuer de m'entraîner. Puis je m'échinerai à détruire la Marine, brique par brique, base par base. Je voyagerai d'île en île pour détruire les bases de la Marine qui s'y trouveront ! Et enfin, je retournerai à Marine Ford pour tuer Akainu. Oui, tout cela me paraît être un bon plan.  
L'équipage s'active dans les couloirs et je sens le sous-marin tanguer un peu. Je sursaute. Mon estomac remonte dans ma poitrine quand l'étrange navire de Trafalgar commence sa remontée. Mon Dieu... C'est quoi se moyen de transport... Je vais être malade !  
Quand j'ai bien cru devoir courir jusqu'à l'évier ou bien les toilettes les plus proches pour rendre mon pauvre repas, la sensation disparait. Nous sommes à la surface. Enfin... Je vais pouvoir respirer de l'air frais et non de l'air en boite. Rester une seconde de plus dans ce tas de ferraille va finir par me rendre claustrophobe.  
Je me précipite donc dans le couloir suivant avec le reste de l'équipage qui lui aussi veut à tout prix respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur. À moins que ce ne soit la perspective de voir les Amazone qui les rend aussi empressés... Dans tous les cas je ne me plains pas, ils me conduisent à l'extérieur. Cela me suffit.  
Je me précipite à leur suite par la porte qui mène sur la plateforme, inspirant déjà l'air extérieur qu'une légère brise nous a apporté. La lumière m'aveugle un instant avant que mes yeux n'arrivent à s'habituer. Je remarque alors que nous ne sommes absolument pas dans le centre de l'île. Je me disais aussi que les Amazone n'accepteraient jamais que des hommes viennent séjourner sur leur territoire si bien gardé. Nous nous trouvons donc sur l'un des bords externes de l'île des femmes.  
Je descends doucement du sous-marin en observant ce qui m'entoure. De l'herbe, des arbres un peu plus loin et la CalmBelt qui s'étends à perte de vue. Je laisse mon regard se perdre à l'horizon. Il est quand même incroyable qu'un océan aussi calme et où il ne souffle pas un brin de vent regorge d'autant de monstres marins. Remarque, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est calme que les monstres marins s'installent là !  
Tout l'équipage est à présent à terre, excepté quelques-uns qui surveillent le blessé se trouvant à bord, encore relié aux appareils médicaux qui le maintiennent en vie. Ils sont tout excités quand ils aperçoivent les Amazones transportant de la nourriture. Je les regarde parader devant les filles. Elles ne sont d'ailleurs pas insensibles à leur charme. Et dire que ces hommes ne sont pas les meilleurs qui puisse exister. Ce sont des pirates après tout… J'aurai presque envie d'en rire.  
Je me dirige moi aussi vers elle pour avoir ma ration. Plusieurs tentent d'engager la conversation avec moi, seule femme présente en dehors d'elles. Je ne réponds que par monosyllabe, afin d'écourter toutes les tentatives. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je me sens d'ailleurs un peu fatiguée. Je me soustrais de leurs incessantes questions avec un air désolé, le tout accompagné d'un petit salut de la main.  
Je mange en quatrième vitesse puis m'allonge dans l'herbe verte. Elle est douce et confortable. Je regarde le ciel bleu agrémenté de quelques nuages par endroit, m'amusant à y distinguer plusieurs formes. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la douce brise souffler sur mon visage, sans me rendre compte que je plonge doucement dans le sommeil.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 7 assez vite mais je ne promet rien, désolée... Avec l'école et tout, ça deviens chaud pour moi d'écrire. Et puis ma beta lectrice à elle aussi c'est propre activité et tout et tout. Je ne peux pas lui demander de mettre de coté des choses importante pour cette fiction! Je promet de faire tout mon possible néanmoins pour que vous ayez les chapitres assez vite!**

 **Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, vous aimez quand je met la fin du chapitre précédant ou ça ne sert totalement a rien? Dites moi!**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser une review avec vos impressions, questions ou autres!**

 **Kiss kiss**

 **Dourou**


	7. Petit mot d'excuse

Bonjour à tous! Heu... Bon je ne peux que m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de nouveaux chapitre depuis tout ce temps. Ça dois bien faire un an... Je ne vais pas vous sortir les excuses habituelle comme quoi je n'ai pas eu le temps ou que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ou quoi que se soit. En fait je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. J'ai juste complètement laissé tombé cette fiction. Moi qui m'étais promis l'inverse c'est un petit peu raté ! Donc je voudrais juste m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui ont attendu et que j'ai déçu. Mais surtout à ma Beta Lectrice qui n'a pas non plus eu de nouvelle de moi pendant cette année. Tu as peut être du croire que j'étais morte? Désolée !

Maintenant concernant la fiction, je vais l'abandonner tout en l'abandonnant pas. Je m'explique, je vais la continué jusqu'à la fin, mais je ne la posterai que lorsqu'elle sera entièrement finie. Je ne sais donc pas quand je serais de retour vu que je n'écris que lorsque l'inspiration me vient ou que j'ai juste envie de mis mettre. Je ne reposterais pas a la suite de cette fiction mais je ferais comme si elle était nouvelle! Je laisse ainsi les chapitres déjà posté. Ca donnera peut être envie à de nouveaux lecteurs de la lire lorsque je reposterais

.Petit message pour ma Beta, Tenshi D Clara, encore mille fois désolée pour t'avoir laisser sans nouvelles tout ce temps! J'ai une petit proposition à te faire. Lorsque je l'aurais entièrement terminée, voudrais-tu tout de même tenir le rôle de Beta et me donner ton avis concernant la fiction comme tu l'as gentiment fait jusque-là ? Comme dit plus haut je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais finie mais je compte bien y parvenir! Merci pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi!

Voili voulou! Encore désolée ! A l'année prochaine ! Nan je déconne, j'espère pas...!


End file.
